Lay one on him
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: Rogan oneshot for my good friend Shannonanon! Please read


**A.N. hellooo, so this is a oneshot for my good friend shannonanon! happy birthday like 2 years ago! ;) anyway. This is set after rouge got the cure and it never came back. Set 2 years after last stand.**

Logan could hear giggling from the kitchen as he walked down the stairs. He checked his watch. 11:44pm. 'I was sure everyone was on bed.' He thought to himself, puzzled. "I CALL DIBS ON THE CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Came a shout from the kitchen. Jubilee. "You can't just call dibs! It just doesn't work that way... Dibs on the cookie dough!" Kitty. "I guess I'll just stick with vanilla then!" And Marie. The girls were having a sleepover tonight. How could he forget, it all they spoke about all day!

He walked in the kitchen to find Kitty with her head in the freezer, Jubilee stood behind her holding several bars of chocolate from out of the cupboard and Marie sat on the counter with a bottle of Pepsi, a bottle of pink lemonade and something else, he couldn't quite see as it was hidden behind the others. "Hey kid." He mumbled, walking past the girls to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer. Marie couldn't help but stare. Logan was dressed in nothing but a loose pair of joggers. The things she would like to do with him... 'No! Bad Marie! Get your head out of the gutter!' She scolded herself.

Jubilee stood up straight and gave Marie a pointed look. "Right... Yeah... Erm, so we'd better be going upstairs again. Night Logan." She suddenly said getting up and gathering the drinks under her arm. "Night Marie." He said turning around to look at her, then he noticed the mystery drink under her arm. "Hey kid!" He called out. She turned he head to see whet be wanted. "Go easy on the tequila!" He laughed with a wink. Marie, Jubilee and Kitty all blushed. "Don't worry." He continue. "I didn't see anything." He walked away laughing.

Later that night Logan was walking back to his room when he overheard aninterestingconversation. "Go on Rouge!" He heard Jubilee giggle. "We promise not to tell anyone!" Laughed along Kitty. He heard Marie sigh in defeat. "Nothing has happened, or ever will happen between me and Logan!" She exclaimed. "But you want it to." Stated Jubilee. Marie sighed again. "He just sees me as a kid, I'm just a kid to him." She said. "Come on Rouge! He lets you call him Logan!" Exclaimed kitty. "He obviously cares about you."

Logan had thought he had been doing a pretty good job of hiding his feelings about Marie, but if he was honest. He loved her. The thought another boy putting his filthy little hands on her enraged him. Logan had loved her since the day she came back and was able to touch, but she didn't touch him. Instead she just stared at him with those big dark eyes and he saw happiness and pure beauty. That was the moment Logan knew he loved her. Bit he never in his dreams imagined that she would love him back!

His attention drifted back to the conversation happening in the next room. "You want my opinion? You walk up to the man and lay one on him!" Said Jubilee triumphantly. "Jubes!" Exclaimed Marie. "You know, I think she's got a point." Put in Kitty. "You gotta show him what he's been missing." By this time she was red with embarrassment. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She said standing up and heading towards the door. She reached for the handle and Logan went to move to stop her from catching him, but unfortunately, as he had been too busy drooling over the thought of Marie and him doing unspeakable things she walked right into him.

"Logan!" She exclaimed in shock. "Erm... How much of our conversation have you heard?" She asked. Instead of answering the question he grabbed her and kissed her ferociously. "That answer your question?" He asked breathing hard. Rouge grabbed him and kissed him again and they stayed like that until the were interrupted by Jubilee shouting "I didn't mean right now chica!"

The end ;)

**A.N. sooooo... What did ya think? Yeah I know it's short so sorry about that. Leavea review! :) xxxxx**


End file.
